


Bending and Bonding

by Spicehead



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicehead/pseuds/Spicehead





	Bending and Bonding

BONDING AND BENDING  
Written by spicehead and emme

"That was a great training, Tanoh" said Bolin, putting a sweaty arm around the young waterbender's shoulders. "Now, I've gotta give some snacks to Pabu, and Mako is hitting the showers. Why don't you follow my bro? I'll join you guys in no time so we can talk about our new team, I think I've got the name already: THE PABUS!" He lifted Pabu up and placed him on his head, strutting out of the training room. 

Tanoh grabbed a towel to dry sweat from his face and ran after Mako, who had left already without saying a word. He entered the lockerroom, quickly jumped off his training gear, and looked at himself in a mirror for a moment: his naked toned body was covered in sweat from the hard training with Mako and Bolin, and every muscle was in need of some rest. Even if tired, he was pleased with himself; the brothers were satisfied with his performance in the audition for their ProBending team, and chose him to be their third member. 

In two weeks they'll have their first fight in the Arena in Republic City (Tanoh couldn't help but grin at the thought), and all that was left now was choosing their team colors and name. He put the towel around his hips and followed the sound of water to the shower room. 

Mako was standing naked, under a stream of seemingly boiling water, head bowed down. The steam surrounding him made the firebender look like some folktale heavenly apparition: his smooth body was toned to perfection, and water was dripping from hair to his nipples, dribbling down his abs to his navel and a thin line of hair ending in his crotch, a decent sized soft dick, uncut and with a bit of a fiery purple head showing through.

Tanoh politely coughed to announce his presence, without receiving response, so he took off the towel and moved to a showerhead on the opposite wall. He felt kinda awkward without Bolin around: the earthbender and him became quickly friends, and Tanoh had learned much from him already. Still, he had little interaction with Mako during this time, beside his occasional technical comment, or his sarcastic snort whenever Tanoh failed to get an exercise right; he always got them right in the end, and knew that Mako noticed and respected that... but they seemed still far away from being friends.

Tanoh had arrived in Republic City only five months ago, having left the Northern Tribe in search of the chance of making his own path. The town hadn't been kind with him, and the chaotic streets proved to take time to adjust to. Still he resolved to try to enter the ProBending Games and prove his worth, or, well... at least have some fun. Which, at the moment, seemed quite difficult, with the sulky firebender around.

"So." Tanoh nearly jumped when he heard Mako's voice. Did he just said that out loud? Tanoh turned around, soapy fingers in his hair, to face Mako, who had casually started washing himself too, and added: "We obviously can't go with <>." He even made airquotes, splashing water on Tanoh's puzzled face. "Imagine the crowd calling our names. PAAAAA-BUUUUUUS! PAAAAA-BUUUUUUS! It sounds like BOOOOOO. Our fans would crush our morale." 

It kinda made sense. Kinda. Tanoh thought Pabu was super cute, but better to leave that out right now. "It seems to me that we would need a fiercer animal. You know, like a mangoose-lizard, or those polar-bear-dogs, they have those back where you're from, right?" "Huuuh... I come from the North Pole, really..." Tanoh pointed a finger up. "They live in the South Pole." He pointed his other hand towards the floor.  
Mako hastily replied: "Right, right, I just mean that having a real Water Tribeman in our team can make some real effect on fans..." "I got you covered then! I knew a lot of real Water Tribemen back at the Pole. Which, I'm sure you remember, I left." "Oh." Mako fell silent for a moment, as the steam around the guys seemed to increase. "Well, we have plenty of time to discuss names. There's something else I really wanted to talk you about." "...the team colors? Can't wait!" "No. Those must go after we choose the name. 

I'm talking about rituals. It's an inside thing to ProBending teams... each time has a post-game ritual, they say it's good luck for the next games..." Tanoh opened his mouth to reply, but Mako went on: "Of course I don't believe in that. But I know it can strengthen the team. A bonding activity. Something to look forward as we celebrate a win, or to cheer up after a loss - not that we're ever going to lose, of course! Ha!" Tanoh could only resume to washing his hair, while wondering how more mysterious Mako will reveal to be for him. 

"I also know that the link between me and Bolin can't be forced between us - he's my brother and we grew up together, it won't be easy to replicate that... This is why I - the team needs to know if you seriously want to commit to this. We're gonna be connected and focused to a single goal, we'll be behind each other, as one!"

Mako's speech would have been somewhat more dramatic, hadn't he been started washing soap off his abdomen. Tanoh stopped himself from following the movement of his hands, and dazily nodded. "HAH!" Bolin laughed from the doorway leading to the lockerroom; he was naked too, and was using a large bathrobe to dry sweat from his chest, covering his front down the large thighs. "Looks like my grim bro didn't scared you off! ...unlike he did with the last five people we tried, at least! I've given Pabu his snacks and he's taking a nap, and therefore it's officially our AFTER PABU TIME!" 

Bolin let the robe go, and it floated down until it hang midhair, resting on his chubby half-hard boner. "I certainly can't let him see such tricks, his young mind would just be traumatized, don't you agree?" Tanoh could only think of asking "A-aren't you gonna shower too?" "Me? Naaah, I'm not like my bro here, and I will have to wash myself later anyway! Come and sit in the sauna with us, we'll tell you what we thought of doing. It's that way!" and turned his hips to point to his right. Tanoh's eyes fell on Bolin's round ass and glued there until he was out his view, then Mako passed in front of him half-muttering "Come on." and wrapping a towel around himself. The waterbender noticed too late that Mako had took his towel, and had to go in the sauna completely naked.

Tanoh stepped into the small sauna and closed the door behind him: the room, padded with wood, had a metal stove propped up next to the entrance, and wood benches running on the other three sides. Mako sat on the left bench, still brazenly wearing Tanoh's towel, while Bolin sat in the middle one, in front of the door, spreading his legs, his robe still covering a noticeable bulge pointing to the free bench, which Tanoh sat on. He felt too naked and instinctively tugged on his foreskin to at least cover his dick head. 

"I've been listening to games on the radio, I've read probender's interviews... Yet I've never heard of rituals." "That's not unusual!", said Bolin, "Telling non-probenders about that stuff brings bad luck!". Mako silently side-eyed his brother, but Bolin continued: "It's probably better to start by showing you the idea..." He closed his fists, then slowly lifted his hands, and some rocks lifted up from the stove, floating towards Mako. The firebender quickly created a small flame between his palms, and heated the rocks until they started glowing a deep red. "Now, Tanoh, would you mind..." "Got it." He replied quickly, making the water in the stove float out with a wavy movement of his arms; Bolin moved the rocks back to the top of the stove, and Tanoh let the water splash over them. Steam hissed out and filled the room. 

Mako asked: "You know The Boulders, right? They won the Games two years ago. Ever wondered where those beads they wear in their hair comes from?" Tanoh remembered the photo he saw of The Boulders on their second consecutive win: the team wore small glass beads in their long braids, some were blue, other red, and seemed to sparkle beautifully from the flashes. Tanoh nodded. "I used to train with their firebender - impressive fighter - and he told me they melt quartz around a drop of ice. If they win, it's blue. When they have lost, they make it red." "Yeah! And no surprise they're getting so red lately, their new earthbender suuuuuuuuuucks!", added Bolin. "Rituals don't even need to be about bending. The Lead Lilies, that strange new team that comes from Zaufu, they just go eat dumplings downtown. Great ritual, if you ask me." Mako raised an eyebrow and said: "But it's better with bending." 

The guys slouched on their benches, now that the sauna was getting hotter; Bolin had moved off his bathrobe and sat with his hands behind his head, his cock resting on his left thigh, and Tanoh felt comfortable enough to lift a leg on the bench to let his balls dangle too. "Well, I gotta say this feels great. Sign me up for a sauna ritual anytime, just wake me up if i sweat too much, okay?", he said, stretching his back. "Uhhh...", said Mako. He was still covering himself with the towel, but had slid his hands under it. "I mean, the sauna is great, yeah... But that's not the ritual we thought about... It's... More personal and... Hmmm... A skillful project... We could do... If you're okay with it of course, I mean I know you're probably gonna say it's dumb, but-" Bolin came to his brother's aid: "Tanoh, you ever bend off?"  
   
Tanoh had bent off before. Once or twice. Not completely. Bending off, or the act of using bending to jerk off, was becoming a topic of interest among young males in all the Nations. The improvements in the bending arts and teachings over the last century resulted in a younger generations of finer benders, and many tried to spice up their me time, with mixed results.

Waterbenders had some advantage, being more inclined to healing; still, Tanoh overheard the older guys in his bending school debate secretly about if such a thing could actually be achieved, never reaching an agreement. Then, a couple of times, he did field research on his own.

"Yeah, I guess... Not every time, you know, it's hard..." Bolin laughed. "I knew it! I noticed you can come up with new moves on the spot, and I said to Mako, I bet that waterdude bends off! What is it like for you? Jelly tentacles that jerk you off?" 

"Not really, it's more like... Fucking water...?" "Sounds wild! Gotta check that out!", exclaimed Bolin.  
"Are you guys... suggesting..." started Tanoh, before Mako resolutely concluded: "...that our ritual could be bending off together, yes. Ending all at the same time. A true test of our abilities and camaraderie. You in?". His hands had started rising and falling under the towel, and he stared at Tanoh. "Let's say I'm intrigued...".

He could feel his dick growing already, and moved to lay back, making his dick flop on his abs. It smacked on his wet skin.  
Tanoh had a patch of brown pubic hair, and heavy balls. His dick was uncut, and a bit thicker than average. It ended in a rosy rounded dickhead.  
"Well, the place I'm staying at lacks privacy and comfort, and I've been holding off a good rub since a couple of days... I was planning to wait for you guys to leave the locker-room to do it, but I don't mind the company, if it's with good friends!"--- Boling grinned, and said: "Right, I always forget that not everyone grew up with a bro like we did! We had to share the same bed, and when we started...", he mimed with his fist, "...there was no point in hiding it! Also, I'm a no-covers kind of guy, you see!". 

Bolin's dick was growing too, throbbing slightly, and his cockhead was almost fully showing through his foreskin. Bolin had a very thick dick, with a noticable vein running along it. It was thickest in the middle, with a large purple dickhead. He had a sizeable bush of pubes, you could see he hadn't shaved in a while, that made a treasure trail to his bellybutton.

He bended some of the rocks his way, and started crushing them in his big hands. "So you guys can bend off... all the way, you know? I haven't quite figured that part out..." "Fuck yeah! We're quite good at it, if I may say so. It took us a while to get there, true, and some experiments were... quite painful - one time Mako nearly got a scar..." "I DID NOT! It was just bruised! What about that time you ripped half your pubes off, huh?" Bolin ignored him. "I think it'll be just easier to show you..."  
He poured on his cock the sand he just crushed, and smoothed it over, forming a thick cylinder around the base of the shaft. Bolin's dick twitched a couple of times, and the earth started working up and down. He groaned and spread his legs as much as he could, and placed his hands back behind his head. "I even learned to use just my dick muscles for this, I don't want to brag but..." Tanoh smirked: "... you kinda want to brag, dude!" Bolin grinned back: "Yeah yeah, can't hide that it's a nifty trick!". The earth was moving with a steady slow pulse, tugging the skin all over and off Bolin's fat shiny cockhead. His balls hung heavily under his cock , swinging gently with the motion. "Now, Mako, did this get you in the mood or not?" he smiled.

The firebender rolled his eyes, but still took off the towel; his hands were hovering around his boner, similar to his brother's, except slightly thinner and longer. Mako looked at it, then let it rise fully; around his forefinger, a pulsing ball of light was brushing against the length of his dick. Bolin went into commenter mode: "And now we see our favorite flamer in one of his signature moves: Hot Balls of Fire! Marvel at the magic touch! Wonder if he'll get nervous and scold his knob!" Mako replied: "You know that I'm good at just ignoring you? Go and hassle our new team-member." Tanoh's dick had reached it's full stature, and he prepared.

Bolin quickly shifted to him: "Here's our latest fighter entering the arena! He waves his arms, to call a sphere of water, a technique that he surely had perfected in isolation on top of an iceberg, so you can excuse if the size of this fighter is inferior to the other fighters... Is that part of the bending or is he just flipping me off? ...yeah, he's flipping me off. Rude! Now we can see the water sphere positioned right in place, and... Huh... Hmmm. Yeah. Yeah! Oh fuck yeah, dude! That looks fun!" 

The water shape enveloped Tanoh's dick, and it was slurping at his shaft in smooth strokes, up to the tip, and then all the way down, until Tanoh could only push his hips up to go balls deep, his cockhead bobbing out of the water. He had to keep concentrating on the water's texture and temperature, to avoid squeezing too much or even freeze the block, but it still felt amazing. He looked up and saw the brothers focused on his job, which made him felt weirdly proud. 

Without stopping the water motion, he laid down on the bench, and let himself give into pleasure. Mako was getting less sulky too, and he was biting his lower lips, rapidly working the pulsing lights around the tip of his hard cock. Tanoh wondered how that could feel, as he could almost hear Mako moaning under his ragged heavy breathing... But the thing he could hear loud and clear were wet slappings coming from Bolin's side. 

Tanoh turned his head on the bench, eye-level with Bolin's dick. It stood like a tower, and looked like the literal definition of "rock hard". Bolin's sweaty skin, and also some creamy leaks from the tip of his dick, had turned the sand into something like clay, which stretched down to Bolin's balls, cupping and pulling at them. His thighs were contracting in sync with the slow strokes. He caught Tanoh staring at him, and made him a silly face from behind his dick. "Focus, Bolin.", said Mako, "Me and Tanoh are going at full speed and you're just dicking around." 

"With all this dick I've got, I can't help but dick around, bro!", replied Bolin, still increasing his pace. They kept bantering and joking on each other's dick (Bolin apologized for earlier and remarked that Tanoh proved "that thing about Water-Tribemen is totally true"), stopping once to load the stove again when it felt like getting cold, and kept reminding each other to warn when they were getting closer.

Tanoh was getting the hang of it, thanks to his training he felt more stamina in keeping softly bending the water, while still pumping his hard dick at a steady rhythm. The contrast between the cold water and hot air felt so good, and he thought he could go on like this for hours. "Guys... This is fun and all... But we can't reach our goal this way, we're just getting too good at it. I think we should... do each other, you know?" Mako and Bolin looked at each other perplexed: "Tanoh... I don't think I want to do that to Bolin..." 

"Bros, you both make great points, I don't want to have Mako to burn my balls, but at the same time I could just go at this for days..." "It's fine, I think I can... Come here, Mako.". Tanoh scooched on Bolin's bench, sitting to his side, and Mako stood in front of them, his cock standing right up. Tanoh worked two smaller spheres and moved one over Bolin's dick, who eagerly slid in it. "Oooooffffuckyeahhhhh", he breathed out, "Feels even better... Than I thought it would...". "Is it too tight? Cold?", asked Tanoh.

It felt weird to work over another dick, but he thought he was doing a good job. "It's good... You can even squeeze some mo-oooohhh-yesssss...". Bolin put his left legs over Tanoh's one, and rolled his hips to give him easier access. "T-Tanoh...", whispered Mako, in a begging tone. Tanoh smiled at him and immediately moved the other sphere over to Mako's cock.

Mako buckled his knees, stood on the toes of his feet and slowly started to pump matching Tanoh's pace, his balls slapping on the water. Tanoh tried his best to work enough pressure on the top too, and Mako openly started to groan. Tanoh's dick suddenly was gently gripped by a warm embrace, and Bolin's arm moved around his shoulders. The earth mass was stroking him, and Mako's light ball circled around his cockhead. "Feels good, huh?", asked Bolin. Tanoh snuggled under Bolin's muscly arm, surrounded by his musky smell, and could sniff it up: "Yeah, so fucking good.". 

As Mako's light ball heated up the clay around Tanoh's dick Tanoh's pleasure increased and increased. Mako had by this time sat down, spread his legs, threw his head back and let Tanoh do the work. The water was moving up and down his cock, now also engulving his balls as it moved down. Bolin was sat against Tanoh's shoulder, still working the clay around his and Tanoh's dick with some hand movements.  
The smell of sweat had filled the room, and only fueled the boys' heat.

Tanoh was looking at Mako. What a gorgeous guy, with his dark hair and muscular frame. Between his spread legs, Tanoh had a perfect view of his balls, heavy with cum. He could see Mako's hole as he rocked ever so slightly into the water. His dark bush of pubes led up to his bellybutton in a beautiful treasure trail. His toes were curling a little with pleasure.

Mako had closed his eyes, and was completely mesmerized by the feeling in his nether regions, when suddenly he felt a change. He opened his eyes and looked at Tanoh, who was concentrating as hard as he could while staring at Mako's dick. It didn't take long before Mako found out what he was concetrating on. He felt some of the water trail down over his balls, tickling a bit across his taint and towards his hole. It started to swirl around, sending small waves of pleasure up Mako's spine. Then Tanoh locked eyes with him, and clenched his fist. The water forced it's way into Mako's hole, filling him up quickly.  
Mako could feel the pressure on his prostate increase, adding to the stimulation on his rock hard penis.  
"Ahhh Tanoh!" Mako moaned as a little bit of white fluid escaped from his swollen dick head.  
Tanoh quickly bent it out again, as he didn't want Mako to cum just yet.

Bolin and Tanoh were sat shoulder to shoulder. Bolin's face had turned red from both the heat and the "heat". He had thrown his hand behind his head and closed his eyes as the water worked his thick cock. Tanoh could smell Bolin's musk from his armpits, which turned him on even more. He focused on the water on Bolin's cock and with a turning hand-motion, made it swirl like a whirlpool. Bolin felt the change, and opened his eyes. It felt like the water was vibrating around his whole dick, sending waves of pleasure through his muscular body. He moaned and said, "if you're gonna keep at that, I'll cum in no time."

"I'm close too" Mako said, looking at Tanoh and his brother, "Are you guys ready to finish together?". "Ready when you are" Bolin said. Tanoh nodded and increased the intensity of the whirlpool, which he had also applied to Mako. He felt the clay around his cock increase in speed, and the orbs spin around his cockhead, vibrating in the process.

Moans filled the steamy, musky room as the three boys got closer and closer.  
Tanoh could feel Bolin breath heavily as he started bucking into the water. "I'm...cu...cUmmin!." Bolin grunted. Instinctively his hand grabbed his dick to aim, making all the water fall in the process and he shot his load. From his side of the sauna Mako could see Bolin's balls move up and down as they pumped his seed out. The first shot of cum shot on his chest, and the second shot even further onto his face. The clay fell from Tanoh's dick as Bolin ,lost focus. Tanoh could feel something hit his face too, which pushed him over the edge as well.  
While Bolin's cum was still shooting onto his stomach and trailed down his balls, Tanoh moaned. As he thrust his hips upwards a giant spurt of cum shot over his head, onto the wooden wall behind him. It got into his hair too. More spurts came out and covered his chest and stomach in thick white cum.

This was too much even for mako to handle, and he came too. The water had fallen onto the floor as Tanoh came, but the sight of Tanoh and his brother coming at almost the same time had pushed him far enough. He grabbed his dick and aimed it away from him, pointing towards Tanoh and Bolin. "I'm c..cumming too!'" he moaned loudly. His balls moved up as he shot his giant load. The first spurts shot onto Bolin, and hit his leg, dick and stomach. "Yeah bro! Let it out!"Bolin said.  
Then he shot his load towards Tanoh, who was already covered in his own cum.  
His hand pumped, and a few spurts of cum flew through the air towards tanoh, but before they hit, they stopped!

Tanoh had put up his hand in a joking attempt to protect his face, but he felt nothing hit him... He was bending Mako's cum!

Mako and Bolin both looked in awe, as he made it swirl around in the air. "I didnt know you could do THAT?!"Bolin said amazed. "I.. I didn't know I could do that either..." Tanoh said.  
Then he looked at mako, who had his mouth wide open and bent it right back to him. It hit him on the chest, and slowly ran down over his abs.  
"Ahh what! I just showered dude!'" 

Tanoh and Bolin laughed while they got up. "I think we all need a shower after this"


End file.
